Frozen In Time
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Anna's been waiting her entire life for her sister's coronation and the chance to find true love. But what if true love has been there all along? (Jack Frost x Anna) (JackAnna) (Janna)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first JackAnna fanfiction. If you want to hate on my OTP, just don't. If you can't read this story without hating on me, then don't read it. Plain and simple. **

**I am going to base this fanfic loosely on a comic series I am making on Instagram ( JackAnna_Comics) and in return the comics will be loosely based on this fanfic. So I advise you to check it out! :)**

**I love this ship, and personally, Anna is the only girl I would want to be with Jack. I think her happiness and optimism would be good for him, and I know that she is selfless and brave enough to give up everything to protect him. Jack needs someone like that, in my opinion. **

**I created a community purely for JackAnna fanfics, so please support this ship and go and read, review, favorite and follow all of those stories! Thank you very much! :)**

**This first chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be, but I hope you still enjoy it! Please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Bedtime had always been a difficult concept for Anna to grasp. Even when she was a little girl, she had refused to climb into bed at night and fought away the dreamsand with boundless energy and excitement. Her parents would tuck her in several times, but she would always manage to wiggle out of the blankets and proceed to prance around her bedroom. She was a jubilant, obnoxious child who would never stay still. She spent most of her time pestering her older sister, begging her to be her playmate. As the years passed, she grew more mature, but her habits at bedtime remained.

Anna kicked off her bed sheets and sprawled herself out across the mattress, sighing heavily. She glanced at the flickering candle positioned on the bedside table, and noticed that nearly all the wax had melted. The moon's rays shimmered down upon her, it was late, nearly midnight. She had laid in bed for hours, but she was unable to sleep. She was just too excited! She had tried reading—schoolwork was dreadfully boring, and it usually made her drowsy—but that hadn't worked. She had drank multiple cups of milk with honey, she had fluffed her pillows countless times and changed positions in bed another dozen. But none of her attempts were successful, therefore, she was still wide awake.

"Tomorrow is coronation day…" she whispered to herself, barely able to believe that the biggest day of her life had almost arrived. Tomorrow the castle gates would be thrown open and tons of people would enter, bringing lights and dancing and _happiness_…she would actually get a chance to talk to her sister, Elsa, who was going to be crowned queen. Maybe once she was ruling Arendelle, she would leave her chambers more…

Anna rolled around, squirming with excitement, she just wanted to jump up and down, she was so giddy. Before she could think otherwise, she did just that. She sprung up and leaped towards the ceiling, her fingers almost brushing the surface before she came tumbling back down again. She bent her knees and went flying back up again, and again, and again. She laughed, unconcerned with the fact that one of the staff might hear her and barge into her room. She was having too much fun to care.

Suddenly a frigid gust of air blew the windows open, and she landed on the mattress, turning her head towards the opening. Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar figure crouching on the windowsill, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. She gasped and ran over to him as he stepped inside, and she tackled him in a bear hug.

"Jack!" Anna squeezed him tightly, "You're here! I missed you."

He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations in his chest, "I missed you too, Anna," he drew in his breath as she hugged him tighter, "Anna…can't…_breathe_…"

"Oops," she released him instantly, her expression sheepish as she gazed at him apologetically, "sorry about that."

His dark sapphire eyes sparkled with laughter, "Are you excited or something?"

"Obviously!" she exclaimed, and then clamped her hands over her mouth, worried that she had been too loud. She didn't want a staff member to find her 'talking to herself' again. Everyone in the castle already thought she was crazy for being friends with Jack. They thought he was just a figment of her imagination, but in reality, he was much more.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in false confusion, "…why would you be excited?" He appeared to have no clue about the upcoming big event.

"_Tomorrow_!" she yelled again, and this time she didn't quiet herself, if they hadn't heard her by now, they weren't going to. He scratched his head, bewildered.

"Is it your birthday or something? I thought that wasn't for a few more months?" Jack asked, still wearing a mask of confusion, but she could see through his tricks as if they were transparent. His lips were curved upwards slightly in a smile.

"_Jack_!" she complained, lightly punching him in the arm, and he chuckled, giving up the act.

"Yeah, I know, how could I forget? It's your sister's coronation tomorrow, right? That's all you've been talking about since…_forever_," he said, and she glared at him.

"I talk about other things, too…" she protested, and he gave her a meaningful look.

"Anna, you're obsessed. Your entire life seems to revolve around Elsa's coronation, for some reason that I don't understand…" he replied, tapping her window with the tip of his staff, causing ice patterns to spread across the glass.

"I'm not obsessed," she insisted, earning an eye roll from Jack. She hit his arm again. Most of their conversations went this way. Eye-rolling and punching, teasing and arguing. It was a strange friendship, to say the least.

"Yes you are," he said.

"I'm _not_!" Anna argued, and he laughed.

"Whatever you say…" Jack smiled teasingly, "So, what's so special about tomorrow anyways? I know it's the coronation…but I don't see how that's such a big deal."

Anna sighed. She had explained the importance of the coronation to him nearly a thousand times, but he still couldn't grasp the concept. She began to clarify for him once again, "Everyone in the kingdom will be there too, along with my cousin Rapunzel, and handsome princes from other countries. There's going to be this huge party with music and dancing and chocolate…and the gates will finally be open and I'll actually get to talk to Elsa! Tomorrow is the day when everything is supposed to change for the better…when everything is going to be _happy_ again…"

Anna's voice trailed off. She had dreamed of the day when the gates would reopen for over ten years…everything had to go as planned. She had to make real friends, meet attractive boys, and mend her broken relationship with her older sibling. She just had to. Jack leaned against his staff, staring at her with a serious expression, which was strange for him.

"Are you nervous?" he inquired, and she tugged on a single white strand of hair, looking down and averting her eyes.

Anna bit her lip, "Not really, I mean, maybe a little…" she sighed, "It's just, what if it isn't as perfect as I've dreamed it would be?"

"Hey," she returned her eyes to his face and met his comforting gaze, his dark blue eyes smiling at her. He smiled warmly, "I'm sure it's going to be even better than you could ever imagine."

Anna reflected his tender smile, her heart melting a little under his soothing words. This was one of my many reasons why she was glad that he was her best friend, he always knew what to say. Then his tiny, bunny-rabbit nose crinkled for a moment, as if something was dawning on him.

"Anna, shouldn't you be asleep? I mean, since you've got such a big day tomorrow…" Jack said, concerned for her well-being. Her smile broadened, he was always looking out for her; he was like the caring older sibling she longed for. She sighed once again, exasperated.

"That's the thing…I _can't_ sleep…I'm just too excited!" Anna explained, and his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"Well, you're in luck, princess," Jack replied, grinning, "Because I know just what to do about that!" He turned and leaped towards the window, and she glanced behind her, wondering if anyone would notice her absence…but then again, they never did.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Jack called when he noticed her hesitation, and she ran over towards the window, forgetting all about her worries of being caught.

Anna took his pale hand and they flew into the starlit night.

* * *

Flying, she decided, was the best thing in the world.

Nothing could compare to the intense rush she felt from being up so high, soaring above the stars, the wind whipping against her face. The moon looked so close that she could almost reach out and touch it, and the castle appeared to be only the size of a dollhouse from their height in the sky. She laughed and screamed with delight, momentarily forgetting everything about coronations and sister's, relishing in the overwhelming happiness.

Still, Anna held onto Jack as tightly as she could. She was always careful now, ever since that one time she fell...luckily, he had caught her in time. That had been the scariest moment in her entire life, and sometimes she had nightmares about it. But that experience had done nothing to take away the joy of flying.

Even though she was older and bigger, she still rode on Jack's back like she did when she was young. She gripped his shoulders, his arms wound tightly around her legs, and he glanced behind to flash her a smile when she cried out in delight. They dived down and sailed over the fjord, the water glowing white in the moonlight. She reached down to touch it, only to get splashed by her frosty friend, who burst into a fit of laughter due to her surprised reaction. Before she could scold him he sped up, and they flew so quickly that all the liquid droplets on her skim blew off.

Jack pivoted his head so his bright eyes were on her, and yelled above the roaring winds, "How do you feel about upside down?"

Anna felt a spark of excitement spread through her like wildfire and she nodded vigorously, and soon her braids were dangling down towards the sea and the sky was at her feet. The entire world was backwards and she squealed with delight. In a flash they were upright again, but her entire head was spinning and she was insanely dizzy. She giggled obnoxiously, drunk on adrenaline. Jack smirked at her and joined in her laughter.

All too soon, their little flight came to an end, and Jack landed on the roof of the castle. She jumped off of his back, too quickly, and she slipped on the shingles. Before she could plummet downwards he reached out and caught her hand, pulling her back up next to him.

"Careful," Jack warned, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…my legs are still shaking…that was just so exhilarating!" Anna exclaimed, getting so excited that she nearly fell again. But Jack had his arms wrapped around her protectively so she knew she was safe. She often came up here on the roof, but it was only with him. This was their special place, accessed only by moonlight.

They sat down on the roof so she was less likely to fall, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder, and they talked and talked. They teased and joked and told stories and caught up…telling each other everything. Jack had been gone for two weeks, but it felt like a century had passed. She couldn't spend a day without missing her best friend. He was more than that. He was practically her older brother.

Time passed, she didn't know how long, but eventually her lids began to droop over her eyes and she yawned, trying to blink away sleep. Jack chuckled lightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. He had bony limbs, but she still found this comforting.

"Tired, princess?" he whispered in her ear softly, and she snuggled closer to him. The summer wind blew strongly up this high, and Jack's body did nothing to warm her except block the breeze. She nodded her head in response to his question, and quiet laughter vibrated through his chest. She was exhausted, and that had been the plan. Having fun could wear her out easier than anything.

"Come one, you need to go to bed," Jack said gently, and before she could respond he lifted her up in his arms bridle style and flew down to her window.

Anna nuzzled her face into his shirt and sighed.

* * *

Anna heard the creak of the window as they entered her bedroom, and she cracked her eyes open as he carried her to the queen sized bed. She didn't know how late they had been out, but the candle at her bedside had died out long ago. As they neared her bed she groaned loudly, tugging on the collar of his shirt like a small child.

"_Jack_…I'm not tired…" she whined, and he rolled her eyes in response.

"Sure Anna, of course not," Jack replied sarcastically, and she continued to complain and resist even though she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"But Jack…I don't want to sleep…" Anna mumbled in protest, and Jack smiled down at her, giving her a playful glare.

"You better go to sleep young lady, you have a big day tomorrow. Don't make me force you," he warned, a big grin stretched across his face. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I'd like to see you try…" she challenged, and Jack's grin broadened.

"That's it! You asked for it!" he exclaimed and tossed her on the bed like a sack of potatoes. She laughed and then he was above her, and before she could react she was being tickled to death.

Jack's slender fingers felt like feathers against her skin and she clawed at his arms desperately, bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. This had happened many times over the course of their friendship, therefore intense tickle fights weren't uncommon. He moved his hands against her sides and she screamed with laughter, and he was laughing too. She tried struggling but he promptly pinned her arms to her sides, leaving her defenseless.

"_Stop! Stop! Please stop_!" Anna squealed, and then started giggling, "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Jack smirked and just continued to tickle her until her stomach was bright red and both of them were out of breath and unable to laugh anymore. She panted heavily, relieved that the torture was over, and her lips were curled into a permanent smile. Jack sighed and leaned his head forward until their temples were pressed together and their noses brushed, breathing heavily. Anna found that for a moment she couldn't breathe. He was so close to her that she could taste his frosty breath and see the faint freckles under his eyes. She had been this close to him before, they were best friends after all, but somehow this felt…different. She took a moment to memorize his features, the curve of his jawline, his cute little nose, his long eyelashes, his pointed ears. She knew him like the back of her hand…she knew him better than anyone else.

Jack's icy blue eyes fluttered open and she felt like she was drowning in them, completely frozen in time as their gazes locked. He smiled softly, and then tilted his head up to gently kiss her on the forehead. She didn't move, she was paralyzed. His lips curved upwards and he climbed off of her carefully, and then proceeded to tuck her in, like he used to when she was a little girl. This time she let him, ready and willing to go to sleep. She yawned and closed her eyes, and felt his hand lightly brush loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Goodnight, Anna," Jack breathed quietly, just loud enough so she could barely hear it, but she managed. The floorboards creaked along with the window, and the last thing she saw before she drifted away to the world of dreams was her Jack Frost smiling at her, and they flying off into the night.

Her eyelids sealed shut as she succumbed to the power of the dreamsand.

* * *

**A/N: So fluffy! XD I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I was so shocked by the amount of feedback I got for this story! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! This chapter was originally shorter, but I made it longer for you guys! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! :)**

**(REVIEW RESPONSES)**

**Only A Guest:**** You are truly the best, don't forget that. OF COURSE YOUR REVIEW OPENED WITH A MOONLIGHT REFERENCE! XD I completely understand that your OTP is Jack with nobody, because in reality, he is going to be single forever! XD Unless he dates Tooth or a fangirl. And I will add plenty of extra fluffy flashbacks and whatnot to clarify how they met. Thank you for reading my stories! :)**

**BamBrixBam: YOU ARE PERF! ;3 AND YES THEY ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER! Sometimes I just wanna gobble Puppycake right up! Thank you so much for reading, that means a lot! BTW your Janna fanfic is my favorite! :D**

**Laurora voreal: Thank you! I'm so glad that you loved it! That means so much! And your English is perfectly fine! :) Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

During the late morning in the kingdom of Arendelle, the red-haired princess was snoring loudly enough for almost everyone in the castle to hear. The winter spirit who was sitting outside on her windowsill sure could hear it. The creak of the window as he pushed it open didn't cause the princess to stir, and he crossed the room towards her bed, a smirk on his lips. Anna was fast asleep, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest, drool dribbling down her chin. Her hair was absolutely wild, closely resembling a rat's nest, and he wondered how the girl was going to get ready in time.

Anna was completely oblivious to the world. She was too sucked into her own little dream fantasyland.

_"Oh dear princess Anna, you are the most beautiful and fair maiden, and I would be eternally blessed if you would allow me the honor of granting you a kiss," her handsome prince asked, and she smiled broadly._

_"Of course! I wouldn't mind kissing an attractive guy like you..." Anna giggled and puckered her lips, leaning inwards towards the man of her dreams._

Jack's eyes widened when he heard Anna mumbling in her sleep about kissing, of all things, and snickered as she started making out with her pillow. He rolled his eyes at her comments about a prince charming, and started to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Anna?"

The voice. A soft, gentle voice, which reminded her of warm hugs and happiness. No, cold hugs and happiness. But it didn't belong to her beloved prince, so she didn't want to hear it at the moment.

"Wake up!"

The princess groaned as the image of her handsome man flickered slightly. She tried swatting the annoying thing that was trying to wake her.

Jack tried a different approach, and tried tugging away the pillow that Anna was smooching. She moaned loudly in protest and hugged the pillow to her chest, shielding it protectively with her body. The winter spirit frowned, highly frustrated. She was the heaviest sleeper he had ever met, and it was nearly impossible to rouse her in the morning. He needed to wake her so she could prepare for her sister's coronation, and if she was late, he knew that she would blame him for it.

Jack sighed, and then moved towards the window, drawing back the heavy, red velvet curtains. Bright light streamed through the glass onto the princess's face, causing her to grimace.

"_Gah!_" Anna cried and began to stir, her eyes popping open to reveal the baby blues beneath. She sat up in bed and glowered at Jack, still clutching her pillow tightly. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said brightly, and she groaned loudly, falling backwards onto the mattress.

"Go away, Jack!" she complained. She was exhausted after staying up almost all night with him. Why couldn't he just let her sleep in? It didn't matter if it was past noon…she was so tired…she just wanted to return to her lovely dream about kissing her prince charming.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're late," Jack replied, and she perked up a bit at this. She peeked her eyes open, rubbing them groggily.

"Late for what?" Anna couldn't help but ask. She was still half asleep, unable to remember.

"Elsa's coronation?"

Anna's heart stopped and suddenly she was fully awake. She jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide.

"Its coronation day!" she gasped, and jumped out of bed. She sported a dazzling smile on her face which was bright enough to make any winter spirit melt. She grabbed both of his arms and spun him around, giggling with excitement. She glanced across her bedroom to see the special dress she was going to wear. Then she read the time from the clock on the far wall.

"Oh my goodness, I have to get ready!" she exclaimed, realizing how late it was. She glared at Jack sharply, her cheery demeanor fading for a brief moment. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Jack gave her a pointed look. Was she unaware of how deep of a sleeper she was? Getting her out of bed in the morning was the equivalent of fighting a world war. She rolled her eyes at his expression and then started shoving him towards the door.

"I need to change! Get out! Shoo!" Anna said and pushed him out the door before he could respond. He seemed all too glad to leave. She severely doubted he would watch her change, but still, she didn't want him in the same room when she was naked. Jack didn't want to be in there either, it sounded like an awkward nightmare. One of the downsides of having a best friend of the opposite gender.

Anna battled with her hair, using a custom made, nearly indestructible hairbrush, and managed to put it up in an intricate bun. She had help, though. Gerda came through the side door and assisted her with her mangled mess of hair and putting on her corset. She truly loathed those things. Anna usually got away with never wearing one, but since there were going to be tons of other royalty attending the coronation, she was required to wear it underneath her ivy green dress.

Anna finished getting ready in record time, and after a quick thank you to Gerda she sped out the door. Jack was standing impatiently in the hallway, he hated waiting for anything, and he was relieved to see that he didn't have to wait for long. Anna beamed up at him.

"Do I look okay?" the princess asked, hoping that he would notice if something was missing. She tended to be slightly forgetful when she was in a rush.

Jack glanced down at her bare feet, just as Gerda opened the door and handed Anna her green slippers. She smiled sheepishly; how could she have forgotten her shoes? After putting them on she sighed.

"Okay, now how do I look?" Anna inquired, twirling around in the middle of the hall. Jack smiled.

"You look beautiful," he admitted sincerely, and then smirked, "Not nearly as _lovely_ as you did this earlier this morning, but still pretty good."

Anna punched him in the shoulder in response to his teasing comment about her bed hair, and he just laughed.

"Ha, very funny," the princess rolled her eyes.

"I know I am," the conceitedness was clear in his voice, earning him another punch in the shoulder.

Light filled the dreary hallway as the windows were opened, and her excitement increased almost exponentially. Today was the day! The gates were being opened! Her best friend's annoying teasing, or anything else for that matter, could do nothing to dampen her mood. She glanced down the hall and saw that the royal servants were busy making preparations for the big day.

"I'm so excited!" Anna exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement. Jack grinned.

"I couldn't tell," he commented, and he would've received another punch to the shoulder if the princess hadn't already taken off down the hall. He heard her spontaneously burst into song. Of course. He laughed lightly before following after her.

"Who knew we had eight thousand salad plates?" Anna almost knocked over the towers of dishes one of the maids was carrying as she raced through the castle, earning disapproving glances from most people. No one wanted to deal with the mess she would create, but no one said anything. She was too lost in her own little blissful world to notice. Jack quickly caught up to her and lightly iced the ballroom floor and the princess slid across it like a figure skater. For once, she didn't slip. Today really was the best day ever.

Anna yelled with excitement as she glided down the banister of the spiral staircase and jumped off the end, almost knocking into a metal suit of armor. She glanced behind her and smiled at Jack.

"I mean, they'll be actual, real live people!" the princess explained, and his smile wilted, "It'll be totally strange!"

Jack was mildly confused. What was she talking about? She saw real people every day. The servants…occasionally her sister…and him! Didn't he count as a real person too? He shook his head and decided not to think anything of it. He knew that she just wanted to make more friends and meet new people.

_New people_.

Jack tried not to think of how he didn't _want_ her to meet new people. But that was selfish. He couldn't have his best friend all to himself…just because he was isolated from the world didn't mean that she had to be.

"Wow, am I so ready for this change!" Anna breathed, running towards the window and watching the boats passing the castle, heading to port. So many new people, so many potential friends! She spun back around and almost bumped into the winter spirit, but stopped herself just in time. She didn't notice his lack of a smile or the deep thought in his eyes, and she grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" she said, breathless from all the sprinting. His smile returned and his negative thoughts left him as they raced through the palace once again. He slightly frosted the floors and held both of her upper arms to help her balance as they sped through the corridors, laughing the entire way.

The pair of troublemaking teenagers (one eighteen year old and one three-hundred year old who didn't have a clue how old he really was) ended up in the courtyard. Anna spotted a group of waddling duckling and their mother and rushed over towards them. Jack followed behind her, wondering why the animals didn't run away from the girl, and frost spread across the grass with each step. It was mid-summer, and Anna wondered how he never melted. Then again, the temperatures were never unbearably hot in Arendelle, and he always cooled things off with his very presence. The princess scooped up the baby water fowl in her palms and smiled brightly at them, they were just too cute!

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna exclaimed, and then a sudden thought formulated in her mind, and she jerked her head upwards, "What if I meet _the one_?"

The winter spirit suddenly became very confused. What on earth was she talking about?

"The…_what_?" Jack had to ask, gazing down at her with furrowed eyebrows. She looked up at him.

"The one, Jack," the princess stated simply, expecting him to understand, but when his bewildered expression didn't fade, she inquired, "You don't know?"

The winter spirit lightly shook his head. How was she expecting him to know everything? He sometimes found it difficult to keep up with her, she was occasionally crazy.

"True love! Romance, handsome princes…" Anna sighed dreamily, and Jack understood now. _Love_? No wonder he had no clue what she was talking about. He wasn't an expert on human affairs and interactions, he was invisible to everyone except Anna, after all. Was this why she had been kissing her pillow this morning? Because she was dreaming about some random guy? His nose crinkled a little bit at the thought, he didn't like it and he didn't know why. Personally, he thought Anna was a little young to be obsessing over those things.

Anna placed the ducks down and jumped back up, twirling around in the grass with an ever present smile, "I can already imagine it!"

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her lovesick attitude, and then started heading off in the direction of the castle gates. Of course, he followed after her.

The princess waited anxiously as the guards pushed open the two huge wooden doors. She looked at Jack and he smiled at her giddy expression. She nearly squealed with excitement as people began entering the castle gates. Anna enthusiastically greeted each and every guest, smiling broadly, and marveled at the giant cakes and flower carts that followed the masses of people. So many people! She had never seen so many before in her entire life! It was exhilarating.

Meanwhile, Jack was hovering a few feet above her in the air, trying to avoid all of the people whom the princess was so elated to meet. The crowd was so big, he was bound to be walked through. He was literally transparent, nonexistent, to every other human in the world besides Anna. No one could blame him for being a little clingy. He didn't see any stunningly handsome princes who she was sure to fawn over, which granted him boatloads of relief. Jack didn't want his best friend to be taken advantage of, taken away from him, by some _guy_. He perched on the wall, leaning against a light post, and Anna made her way past the crowd and climbed up next to him.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"So much fun!" she answered earnestly, and his grin broadened.

"Good, and try not to fall," he added, gesturing to the other side of the wall, where the watery fjord lay. She rolled his eyes.

"Have a little faith, will you? I'm not _that_ clumsy," Anna insisted, and he gave her a look which showed that he believed otherwise. She shoved his shoulder lightly, hoping that he would fall in, but of course he didn't. He was much more balanced and graceful than she was. Instead, she tumbled forwards and she was mentally cursing herself out because _this dress will get ruined_ and _he's always right_—

"Gotcha!" the winter spirit's hands grasped her waist and she turned her head, glaring at his smirk, "I told you to be careful."

"Oh, shut up," Anna scowled, and he just laughed, putting her back on the ground. He hopped down next to her and grinned, "So…where next, princess?"

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin in thought and then grabbed his arm, leading him in the direction away from the castle. She didn't know where they were going, it didn't matter, as long as they went somewhere! She jumped down some stone steps onto the boardwalk and started running down it, arms outstretched like the wings of a bird, and she felt so free. She might as well be flying again. Her sky blue eyes closed and for a moment everything seemed flawless. Today was the day she had been dreaming of her entire life.

Then something knocked into her, sending her flying towards the waters of the fjord.

"Anna!" Jack cried out and flew towards her quickly as she tumbled backwards, landing in a rowboat. The girl's eyes widened as the wooden vessel started to tip backwards, but then it was abruptly titled back down and seaweed was flung into her face.

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly, highly annoyed, and pried the seaweed off of her cheek to look up at the person who had knocked her over. There was a man mounted on a horse, gazing down upon her in concern. Once her baby blue eyes met his emerald green orbs, she completely forgot that there was a winter spirit standing to the right, asking her a dozen questions about her welfare.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the handsome stranger inquired, his words quick and worried, and a loopy grin found its way onto the princess's face.

"I'm…fine. Perfect, actually," Anna found that she couldn't stop herself from gazing upon the gorgeous man. His strong facial structure, his fiery red hair, his deep and beautiful eyes…just, wow. The man immediately jumped off his shoulder and outstretched his hand towards her to help her up.

"Thank goodness," he sighed, a smile on his lips, and Anna took his hand.

Jack stood to the side, frowning, but no one noticed. He was invisible to everyone, after all, and he had known that it was only a matter of time until he was invisible to Anna.

He just hadn't expected it to happen like _this_.

"Anna…are you okay? Hello?" Jack asked, but she was completely ignoring him, as if he wasn't even there. She hadn't stopped believing in him, had she? The thought was terrible and preposterous. She wouldn't stop believing in him just like that, would she?

The red-haired man assisted the princess as she stood, and smiled at her.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he greeted, and she giggled softly.

"I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle," she complied and curtseyed a little, and the stranger's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"A princess! My lady," he immediately bowed deeply, and Jack scowled at him.

"Yeah, you better kneel, buddy…" the winter spirit muttered under his breath, but no one heard him.

Prince Hans straightened himself and glanced at Anna apologetically, "I'm so sorry for hitting you with my horse, princess."

"You should be sorry, you could've killed her, all because you're too stupid to watch where you're going!" Jack growled, his hurt of being disregarded by Anna being directed towards Hans. Anna waved the prince off.

"It's alright, I don't mind running into you…" the girl smiled sheepishly, "I mean, you're just so gorgeous!"

"You've got to be _kidding_ me…" if anyone had been looking at the expression that formed onto the winter spirit's face at that exact moment, they would've rolled on the floor laughing. "Is she actually falling for this guy?"

A pink blush crept up onto the princess's cheeks, had she actually just said that? Hans chuckled in response, apparently he didn't mind her flattery.

"I don't mind running into a beautiful girl such as yourself, either," Hans replied, and as Anna's blush deepened Jack's anger rose.

"Who does he think he is? Does he think he can just _waltz_ in here and _charm_-?" Jack muttered furiously, but he was cut off by the sound of a loud thud as Anna tripped backwards and grabbed Hans, pulling him on top of her. By now, both gingers had skin as red as cherry's.

"Whoops…" Anna laughed nervously, and when they tried to get back up Anna fell on top of him. She smiled, "This is…awkward…"

Jack was fuming, "I swear, I'm going to _kill_ something…"

Anna quickly climbed off of the prince and brushed off her dress, stepping out of the boat. Both of the royals were beaming at each other, dreamy eyed. She cleared her throat and apologized, "I'm so sorry, that was all my fault…"

"He's the one who knocked you off of your horse!" Jack grumbled, his mood darkening. This guy…this prince…he could just show up and make Jack disappear! He hated it, he hated being ignored, and hated being unnoticed…he couldn't stand it.

Hans sighed, "Well, I must depart. I'll see you at the coronation, I presume? Until then, my fair lady." He bowed once again and pecked a quick kiss on the princess's hand, making her giggle lightly. Jack thought about Anna's dream last night about kissing and princes, and his stomach turned queasy. Hans remounted his horse and rode off, and the winter spirit was extremely glad to see him go.

Anna, on the other hand, waved to the prince until he vanished from slight, and looked after him with a love-struck grin plastered to her face. Her heart was throbbing, she knew deep down that she had just met the love of her life! Hans was the most attractive man she had ever seen, and he was so nice and polite and…golly, she was smitten.

Jack caught one look at the expression on the princess's face and rolled his eyes.

"Jack? How long have you been here?" Anna suddenly realized that he was standing awkwardly to the side, "Did you see that? Gosh, wasn't he just so…so…"

Jack took the liberty of completing the sentence for her, and suggested grimly, "…perfect?"

"Exactly!" Anna exclaimed, utterly unaware of his depressed tone.

"Yeah…" he kicked a rock at his feet.

"Are you alright?" Anna questioned, wondering why he refused to meet her eyes. He was being unnaturally cranky for such a happy occasion.

"…I'm fine," he lied, and forced a smile onto his face, looking up at her. Unfortunately, she could see right through him, as always. Jack had spent her entire childhood with her, they knew each other quite well, and she was capable of seeing right through his mask.

"Sure doesn't look like it…" Anna commented, and the winter spirit averted his gaze once again. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to be around her. Around anyone. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to be alone. He needed a moment to clear his head and dispel all of these negative emotions.

"I…I need to go, I'll see you at the coronation," Jack informed her quickly, and then flew off before she could even respond.

Anna watched her best friend speed off with a frown. What was wrong with him? She simply shrugged it off, she was sure he was fine. He had to be fine.

Anna started in the direction of the coronation as bells began to ring though the air, excited to see Hans once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't make Jack act too out of character...but I find his jealousness adorable, and he is one to talk to himself...he he he...**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! :)**


End file.
